


[Cover Art] Big Man with a Gun Cover Art

by LilGray (Saoirse_Konstantin)



Series: Living by Mooonlight Series Art [1]
Category: Moonlight (TV), True Blood (TV)
Genre: Banners, Cover Art, F/M, Fanart, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saoirse_Konstantin/pseuds/LilGray
Summary: Cover Art and Banners for 'Big Man with a Gun' and it's parent series, 'Living by Moonlight'.  First one is by the amazingly talented, incredibly kind, and extremely generous BrookieTwiling.
Relationships: Josef Kostan | Josef Konstantin/Beth Turner
Series: Living by Mooonlight Series Art [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777021
Comments: 32
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [His_Beautiful_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/His_Beautiful_Girl/gifts), [BrookieTwiling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrookieTwiling/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Big Man with a Gun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934928) by [LilGray-is-Saoirse-Konstantin (Saoirse_Konstantin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saoirse_Konstantin/pseuds/LilGray-is-Saoirse-Konstantin), [LilGray1326](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilGray1326/pseuds/LilGray1326), [Saoirse_Konstantin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saoirse_Konstantin/pseuds/Saoirse_Konstantin). 



This first banner was created by the amazing Brookie Twiling for me as part of Buggy Mikaelson's Big Bang Challenge in 2018.


	2. Living By Moonlight Series Banner

The rest of these banners are by LilGray:

Living by Moonlight Series Banner:


	3. Chapter One Banner

Big Man with a Gun Chapter Banners:


	4. Chapter Two Banner




	5. Chapter Three Banner




	6. Chapter Four Banner




	7. Chapter Five Banner




	8. Chapter Six Banner




	9. Chapter Seven Banner




	10. Chapter Eight Banner




	11. Chapter Nine Banner




	12. Chapter Ten Banner




	13. Chapter Eleven Banner




	14. Chapter Twelve Banner




	15. Chapter Thirteen Banner




	16. Big Man with a Plan Story Banner

And the original Big Man Banner from when the story had a slightly different name:


End file.
